Fleet of Cardillias
Mission Statement ''Our cause is simple: wounding the monopolizingly large corporations, no holds barred. Synopsis Balance. We do not seek power or control, but to give the common man freedom of choice, to do as you please. We serve no master but ourselves. We have no foes but those who seek to dominate, exterminate or otherwise unbalance the harmony of the multiverse. Our foes are our enemies until made humble. Our friends are all those who help us, support our goal, or do not oppose us. We watch. We are ever vigilant to better understand the balance of power and to keep rectify it if need be. We do not follow or abide any law except our own tenets which merely serve as basic guidelines. Equality. In the Fleet of Cardillias all men and women are equal. Thus, the codenames given to members to provide protection from corporate or sexual persecution. Ranks only exist for purposes of communication and efficient command. Our core is solid and well-formed at this moment but we still accept a few new recruits. Every person, every opinion, counts in the Fleet. Everybody has a chance to speak their mind, no matter what their rank without fear of retribution because of the basic equality of every human being. Freedom. It would be easy to misunderstand us as outlaws because of the way we achieve our goals. It would also be easy to misconstrue us as some sort of peace-keepers. We are neither. It is in our interest to safe-guard the balance, sometimes through war, sometimes through diplomacy. We are outlaws only to those who are themselves targets. Innocence. We can not decide your "freedom" for you. We stay our blades and bullets from the life's of innocents. Only if anyone stands directly between us and our goal may we break this rule, but this is exceptional. Skill. We never rest. If we do not interfere with the multiverse, we will be honing our skills in combat or other areas. We may not be the "best", but we will try our goddamn hardest to become the best. Shadows. We do not have a stationary base. We will always be on the move to avoid detection. We stay in the shadows unless we need interfere in the balance of the multiverse. Home. We have no planet to call our home. Space is our home. The brotherhood is our family. Society. We are few, but strong. We are nowhere to be seen but we have our ears peeked everywhere. We are placed perfectly within the folds of society. We were and we shall be. We are The Fleet of Cardillias. Tenets. 1. We hide in plain sight. We are everywhere and nowhere. We may be anyone, anywhere at anytime. 2. Our actions must not inflict harm upon innocents or upon our own brotherhood, direct or indirect. 3. We serve to maintain the balance. We act for the greater good, not for personal gain. Any direct violation of these three, simple tenets has a simple consequence. You will be banished from the brotherhood permantly. You will be given 24 hours to pack up and leave, as best you can. After that we may or may not hunt you down or let you serve as target practice for our recruits. These punishments are so severe only because these tenets are the only form of law we have. Pitch If you can identify with the ideas mentioned above, then join us. Recruitment will only be open for a limited time, until a set amount of members is reached. After that, recruitment may be closed for an indefinite amount of time. If you look for a mature and serious group, then hesitate no longer and join! If you are looking for a shadowy, but also fun experience, then hesitate no longer and join! If you are as dedicated as us to perfect your abilities and become your best possible self, then join us! No one else offers the amount of personal freedom that we offer. We are The Fleet of Cardillias , this is our tale. Alliances *Black Star Alliance. Close Allies: *Kronos Noteworthy Posts Here any 0x10c posts that highlight the important information about this army is included. *We are the Fleet. Key Members *M52. *E12. *Admiral Gourdin. ''A message for those who look, we are still very much alive. We can use someone like you, someone who knows where to look. Contact me (M52 aka Macaberz) ''-Sat 11th Aug 2012.'' Category:Fleets and Armies